December's Calling
by Copper Fox In Sox
Summary: Another war, another battle, another day in the life of a SPARTAN. This is a story of a SPARTAN known as Fox, her struggles as a sniper in the UNSC are typical for the most part, until something mysterious falls into her hands. How will Fox survive?


_December's Calling_

PROLOG

The beating of my heart was throbbing in the temples of my skull; it was echoing louder than the sounds of the gunfire and bombs back at base. I had almost come accustom to the screams and explosions of the battlefield, but this, this was nothing in comparison. The screeching cries of the bugs were so loud and high pitched, I wished for a bomb. At least its merciful explosion would take my hearing and leave me with a peaceful ringing oblivion.

"John! John wait up!" My voice was horse and it had a muddy gurgle to it from the amount of smoke and exhaust I has inhaled over the past few hours, let alone the past few days. The tall, warrior-like man turned to look at me through his helmet. He gave me a single short nod as he sank into the forest to our right. It was his sole sign of agreeing to rest and above all the good non-verbal signs he used, that was the one I looked forward to the most.

I slithered into the shadows of the trees with him; crawling my way down into the underbrush. I had no idea where he had gone to and suddenly I was alone. A small beacon of hope popped up in the corner of my heads up display (HUD) on the inside my helmet's facial screen. The small dot was neon green, it was solid and close to the center. Meaning my friendly was close to me. I turned to my left, and pushed away some leaf coverage and found John. I sighed in relief as I settled in next to him, removing my helmet.

"How long have we been traveling?" John's voice was deep, almost inhuman deep. The way he said everything was like the calm before the storm. We'd known one another since we were very young, growing up on planet Reach, he had never sounded so pleasing to the ears. Though, John wasn't a man then, now that he was he was everything I thought I ever wanted in someone.

I had to shake my head to wake myself from my thoughts. I pulled my forearm up so I could check the small built in clock on my suit's wrist, using my heavy glove covered thumb to wipe away the dirt from the screen. I finally answered him, clearing my throat with a rough cough before I spoke.

"Heh, only four hours," I huffed the words and laughed lightly. It seemed like we had been moving for days. Our load was heavy and we were in the thickest jungle I had ever come across in my entire battle life, which by now was more than ten years, maybe even more than fifth teen. I really wasn't keeping track any more though.

John didn't say anything back to me for a while, so I watched him. His left hand was toying with the magical wrist guard that did everything under the sun except make me something to eat. His movements came without any effort, were as mine were a little sluggish. I was a sniper, I wasn't used to this much trudging. I longed for a steep hill to just perch myself on top of and watch for danger then take it out.

"We've only got about another two hours before we reach the check point. Then we can hand over this burden we've been given and get back to our mission," John spoke with a heavy voice, the sound of regret was thick on his tongue. Lowering his head he added, "I miss our team."

I hesitated for a moment, lifting my hand I placed it on John's shoulder and rubbed it lightly. He would only feel some pressure, the shoulder pads and the metal armor wrapped around us wouldn't allow much feeling to pass. The emotional affect was still there though. He seemed to enjoy the jester as he let out a light sigh and patted my hand and leaning into me. His way of saying thanks. Mr. Silent.

"You're a good leader John; you gave them good orders and left them in good hands. We'll return to our team, our family soon," my voice came in a warm reassuring tone that held a soft lullaby tune to it. It was an easy female sound. I could only hope I was right, I had no way of knowing how the others were doing. I pulled out the small medallion we were taking to head quarters and rolled it over in my fingers before I stuffed it back into my thigh pouch wondering if it was all worth it. I then leaned into John. We needed this rest; we needed that moment of peace with one another. Just the two of us lost in a loud jungle.

It was so awkward sitting there and taking a few moments to be ourselves. It caused memories of the past to bubble up inside. I recalled so many moments when all of us children sat around at night in the clearing of a forest watching the stars. It was hard to believe years later we'd be looking up at the same bunch of stars wondering where our lives went; our souls were lost among the stars now and our bodies still fighting on some battle field. Tonight though, John and I were in the jungle.


End file.
